jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
'''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Little Gift Shop of Horrors '''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes Hands Off! Swap Met * Hand-Witch Cave *(Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk are climbing their way to a cave at the top of a mountain) *Scootaloo: Are we there yet...? *Alexis: I think so. *Mabel: According to the Swap Meet pamphlet, the Hand Witch lives in a horrible Hand Witch lair, on Hand Witch Mountain. *Grunkle Stan: Stop saying "Hand Witch." *Scamper: Yes, please... *Ruffnut: *Chuckles* *Tuffnut: *Snickers* *Both: Hand Witch! Hand Witch! Hand Witch! Hand Witch! Hand witch! Hand witch! Hand Witch! *Baby Lily: *covers her ears* Someone pwease make them stop! *Snotlout: *Covers his ears*, Apparently, "Stop" Isn't a magic word... *Weebo: Guys!! *shows a clip of Moe saying "Why don't you be quiet?" while hitting Shemp* *Jaden: Please! Let's just focus on getting Mr. Pines' hands back! *Jeffrey: Ugh... *Tuffnut: *coughs* Fun Killer. *(As they walk in the cave) *Tammy: I have a bad feeling about this.... *DJ: Same here... *Donald: Ohh... *Goofy: I'm scared too, Donald... *(In the dark, something touches Mabel) *Mabel: Grunkle Stan, did you just tap my shoulder? *Grunkle Stan: Kid, I can't tap anything. *Riku: I got a feeling we're not alone in here. *Aqua: *to Jeffrey* I feel like the Hand Witch has company... *Jeffrey: *nods* Everyone, stay together. *Snowflake: ......? Did you hear that? It sounded like..... fingers tapping. *Fishlegs: Oh dear. *Batty: Was that any of you...? *Lea: Hey. I have MY hands in my pockets. *Rainbow Dash: I don't even have hands. *DJ: *gulps* *(Two hands poke at Dipper) *Dipper: Guys, can you stop tapping both my shoulders? *Jeffrey: It's not any of us. *Beetles: Discord! You better not be messing with us! *Dipper: No. Hold on. It felt more like.... human hands.... *Baby Lily: ...!! *hugs Alexis tightly* *Hiccup: you don't think that.....? *(Grunkle Stan shines a flashlight up and to everyone's horror, there are disembodied moving hands all around the cave walls!!!) *Spike: *screams* *Xion: *screams and hugs Aqua's leg tightly* *Sid: AAHHH!!! Zombie hands!!! *(Everyone else screams) *(The hands jump down and start to attack) *Grunkle Stan: HANDS!!!! LOTS OF HANDS!!!!!! *Atticus: You don't think these hands belonged to the victims of the Hand Witch do you?!? *Riku: No doubt about it. *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disc* Focus up, everyone!! *Toothless: *Uses Plasma Blast on the Hands* *Dipper: *punches at several hands* *Patch: *growls and attacks a hand* *(One big hand grabs Dipper's face) *Xion: *gasps* *(Several hands jump and slap Grunkle Stan's face) *Batty: They're everywhere! *(Mabel does Rock, Paper, Scissors with two hands. Mabel does paper but the left hand does scissors. Mabel screams as the two hands advance on her) *Jeffrey: *tosses a hand off of him* Get your hands off me!! *Snotlout: Hey Guys! Give me a Hand! *Hands Grab him* That's not What I meant!!! *Discord: *grabs a big hand with his lion paw and both hand and Discord wag their thumbs* One, two, three, four! I declare a thumb war! *turns into a snake* Snake in the grass! *attacks the hand* *(Some hands poke at Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: Stop twouching me!!! *Tammy: HEY!!! *tackles at several of the hands poking at Lily* *DJ: *attacks some hands too* Keep your hands to yourselves!!! *Hands: *Pokes Their Eyes* *DJ: OW!!!! *rubs his eyes* That smarts!! *Jesse: *does the hand slaps game with two hands. The hands are hiding underneath his palms, until they quickly smack his palms* OW!!!! *shakes his hands* *Xion: *growls* *(Several hands jump on Xion and tickle her) *Xion: *giggles* Hey! Stop! Quit it! *laughs* *Tuffnut: Hang on Xion! i'll save you as i deal with those Hands! *Wrestle a hand with Arm Wrestle* *(Two hands cover over Snowflake's eyes) *Snowflake: Hmmmmmmmmm..... May? Mr. Dragonheart? Astrid?! *DJ: ...!!! *snarls and gets the hands off her* Snowflake!!! *Hands: *Punch DJ Hard* *DJ: *groans, then growls* That's it! No one sucker punches me!! Clay Day * (The Justice Guardians and Team Berk are watching TV with Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Grunkle Stan. Only Mabel is enjoying what is on.) * Cinnamon: You did it, Shimmery Twinkleheart! * Shimmery Twinkleheart: No. You did it Cinnamon. * Mabel and Shimmery Twinkleheart: Because you believed in yourself! * (Everyone else groans in annoyance) * Manny: Who comes up with this stuff? * Dipper: Everything about this is bad. * Tammy: *rubs her face with annoyance while sitting on Xion's lap* This is just as annoying as watching "Love That Baby" with Robin was.... * Grunkle Stan: Well, that just put me 90 minutes closer to death. *Snotlout: This is like watching Teletubbies when i had to babysit Jaden's "Precious" Girl! *DJ: *to Snotlout* Hey! Watch it! *Snotlout: Shut it, Sylvester! *Baby Lily: I did say I wanted to watch Sesame Stweet! *Donald: Aw, phooey! Can't we just watch something else? *Mavis: How about Kakie? *Snotlout: Oh yeah! she's right, let's watch Kakie, and when it comes it'll turn into a HORRIBLE DESTRUCTIVE MONSTER!!!!!!!! *Batty: Aw, don't even get me started... *Jaden: Uh... I think we've ALL had our fill with kid's shows right now, Mavis. *Tuffnut: Not even Barney? *Spike: Don't even go there. *Nails: NO!!!! PLEASE!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!! ANYTHING BUT THE DINOSAUR WITH HEPATITIS!!!! *Tuffnut: Says who? *Rainbow Dash: Maybe we could watch a game. *Aqua: How about something that we ALL can enjoy together instead? *Meowth: Anything is honestly better than this. *Hiccup: We can watch my second film of the Trilogy. or the first. *Soos: Dude, I think you just broke the 4th wall. *Hiccup: Well everyone does that in Animation. See Chowder. *Grunkle Stan: *takes out a video tape* It's time you kids learned to watch the classics from my day. *Baby Lily: Ooooh! What's that?! * Baby Flurry Heart: *coos* * Jeffrey: *smiles* It's a video tape. They were the best way to watch a movie at home back before DVD's were invented. * Meowth: *smiles* And we got some personal good memories about them. * Pikachu: *nods* Pikachu. * Mabel: Ooo, old people movies. Get ready for references we don't understand, and words we can't repeat. * Batty: Oh, you might be surprised. * Ruffnut: Well, i like to see this. * The Mask: *opens the top of his head, reaches in and pulls out bags of popcorn* Popcorn anyone? * Xion: *takes one* Thank you. * Snotlout: oh gee. another flick that someone loves, oh gee, what's it all about this time, huh? * Grunkle Stan: *plops the video cassette in the player* * (Baby Lily and Flurry Heart watch with interest) * (The title appears on the screen. "The Voyages of Loinclothiclese.") * Jeffrey: Hm. Haven't heard of this one. * Jaden: Me neither. Maybe it's a box office bomb best left forgotten like Howard the Duck. * Jeffrey: *nods* Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes